thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Best Friends
'''Best Friends is the 20th and FINAL episode of the twelfth season. Plot Thomas and Percy are best friends, and always love to work together. No matter the job, if they are working together, they will get the job done. One day, Thomas and Percy are shunting at the quarry when Neville puffs up. He informs the engines that the brass band is going to play. Despite liking the brass brand, Percy is upset that he never gets to pull them. Thomas suggests that Percy goes to the wash down and look as shiny as a trumpet. That way, it'll be more likely that the Fat Controller will pick him. Percy happily puffs off. Just then, the Fat Controller arrives, and gives Thomas the job to collect the brass band after he has had a wash. Thomas is worried; Percy wanted to pull the train. Percy soon returns and is very happy. Thomas claims that he has another job, and chuffs away. Percy happily whistles, but Thomas is too worried to whistle back. Thomas is having his shower when he sees Percy. He hides in the nearby shed, and Percy passes right by. Thomas is relieved. Soon, Thomas has collected Annie and Clarabel, but it's not the last time he sees Percy. Worried, Thomas decides to take the long way. He thinks that he'll be able to avoid Percy, but he still finds Percy. Thankfully, Duck has a goods train, so Thomas hides behind the train. Percy rolls right past. With a quick "thank you" to a puzzled Duck, Thomas continues on his journey. But by the time Thomas reached the docks, he is late. He already feels bad enough, but after noticing that one of the players forgot his instrument, Thomas feels even worse. Now Percy will catch him, and Percy did. Percy feels betrayed, and asked Thomas why he didn't tell him because he tells him everything. Thomas tries to whistle to cheer his friend up, but it doesn't work, and Percy doesn't whistle back. Thomas feels guilty as he puffs out of the docks. When the concert is nearly over, the Fat Controller orders Thomas to take the band back. Knowing that Percy is pulling the mail, Thomas asks if they could switch jobs. The Fat Controller agrees. Thomas rushes off to find Percy, but the concert is almost over. At last, Thomas finds Percy, but he is still upset. Thomas suggests to switch jobs, and Percy's face lights up again. When all the work is done, Thomas promises Percy that he'll always tell him everything. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Neville * Sir Topham Hatt * Duck (does not speak) * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Sodor Brass Band (do not speak) Locations * Great Waterton * Brendam Docks * Sodor Slate Quarry * Cabalnoo * Gordon's Hill * The Washdown Trivia * Behind the scenes footage for The Great Discovery included Pierce Brosnan reading the script of the episode. * Extended stock footage from Percy and the Left Luggage is used. * This episode aired before The Great Discovery came out in the UK, meaning the audience may not have known what Great Waterton was. * This episode marks Neville's first speaking role since his debut in the ninth season episode Thomas and the New Engine. * This episode is the only one written by Anna Starkey. * This was the final episode for several things: ** The final episode to use models for filming. From Hero of the Rails onwards, all footage is in CGI. ** The last episode aired to be filmed at Shepperton Studios. ** The last episode to be directed by Steve Asquith ** The final episode to be narrated by Arturo Mercado Jr. in Latin America and Dário de Castro in Brazil. ** The last episode until The Thomas Way to use both models and CGI. ** The last appearance of Duck until the seventeenth season episode, Henry's Hero ** The last appearance of Neville to date. Goofs * In the US narration, after Sir Topham Hatt tells Thomas his job, he says "thank you", but he mumbles. In the UK version, The Fat Controller's mumble is NOT heard. * When Percy arrives at the docks, only Thomas's face is in CGI. Thomas's CGI face is not in the right position in that scene. * When Percy and Thomas whistle at each other, the steam is gone! WTF? * Thomas jitters when he hides behind the GWR 8. In Other Languages Gallery BestFriendsUKtitlecard.png|UK title card BestFriendsUStitlecard.png|US title card BestFriends1.png BestFriends2.png BestFriends3.png BestFriends4.png|Percy and Thomas BestFriends5.png BestFriends6.png BestFriends7.png BestFriends8.png BestFriends9.png BestFriends10.png BestFriends11.png BestFriends12.png BestFriends13.png BestFriends14.png BestFriends15.png BestFriends16.png BestFriends17.png BestFriends18.png BestFriends19.png BestFriends20.png BestFriends21.png BestFriends22.png BestFriends23.png BestFriends24.png BestFriends25.png BestFriends26.png BestFriends27.png BestFriends28.png BestFriends29.png BestFriends31.png BestFriends32.png BestFriends33.png BestFriends34.png BestFriends35.png BestFriends36.png BestFriends37.png BestFriends38.png BestFriends39.png BestFriends40.png BestFriends41.png BestFriends42.png BestFriends43.png BestFriends44.png BestFriends45.png BestFriends46.png BestFriends47.png BestFriends48.png BestFriends49.png BestFriends50.png BestFriends51.png BestFriends52.png BestFriends53.png BestFriends54.png BestFriends55.png BestFriends56.png BestFriends57.png BestFriends58.png BestFriends59.png BestFriends60.png BestFriends61.png BestFriends62.png BestFriends63.png BestFriends64.png BestFriends65.png BestFriends66.png BestFriends67.png BestFriends68.png BestFriends69.png BestFriends70.png BestFriends71.png BestFriends73.jpeg BestFriends.PNG BestFriends2.jpg Category:Season 12 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Vhs